


Frozen

by CarrionStar



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionStar/pseuds/CarrionStar
Summary: This is a short glimpse into a part of a relationship these two dorks have. Jay is my Awoken Titan, Azira-5 is friend's Exo Warlock. They are boyfriends, but getting there took a while. Both characters feature in my other two works (Perihelion and Lone and Level Sands).These characters are connected to the work of CoyoteStar, so for a full experience check their OC lore book as well!https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteStarAzira-5 mourns the death of the Iron Lords and Jay is there to offer comfort.
Relationships: Jay/Azira-5 (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Frozen

He was the Sun.

The impossible density of an entire star contained within a mechanical body.

Jay has known him for years. Decades. Centuries? He has known him as much as one could know a distant star, observing through the feeble lenses that may shatter and blind you should you look too long. He wanted to know more. He wanted to know him.

He wanted to be closer to him. Jay wanted him to feel safe. Safe enough to talk to him about the burdens he had been forced to bear. Centuries of burdens, untold stories and unknown past that would  
peek through the layers and layers of stained glass walls he put up around himself. Jay wanted to know them all. Jay wanted to close the gap between them. He wanted so many things, to say, to do, to hold.

When they talked, he felt the warmth of solar fusion engulf him. The pleasant warmth of a sunny day after a week of rain.

When they trained, he watched him soar in victory. Wings of fire painting the sky ablaze. He looked happy that way. Happy to fly, to be above.

Jay knew of the old tales of angels. The tales of fair humanoid beings with feathered wings but also the tales of something far more ancient and unknowable. The wheels on fire with a thousand eyes, spinning across the skies in raging battles.

Azira reminded him of both. Whoever created those tales, they would’ve loved to have seen them true in the grace and beauty of metal cradling eternal life.

But the angel he wished for has always been distant. Ablaze and frozen at the same time. So vivid and at ease as he lounged among the books, and yet still and tense behind those piercing green eyes.

Jay has played the flute made of bone once and he saw those same eyes a long time ago, in someone else, somewhere else, on frigid plains with red veins. Those eyes stared at him as he was soaring up to the sky, leaving for distant worlds beyond.

He didn’t know what any of those things meant. He never told Azira. He didn’t want to burden him more.

Not now, not when he mourned already.

In the cold temple made of stone, carved into a mountain, Azira sat in front of a pit of fire, surrounded by solemn unmoving statues. Jay never got the chance to meet them, but to Azira, they were a family, once.

Now, they were gone. And Jay would’ve given all of himself to bring them back just to see Azira smile again.

He approached closer than he would have otherwise. Azira meditated without a sign of disturbance. Within a minute, he stood and threw a handful of trinkets into the fire.

His small mechanical body slouched and turned with a sigh.

“Jay,” he spoke, his voice raw and echoing across the emptiness. “Bad time to visit.”

“I was worried about you,” Jay replied before he could’ve thought it through. “You were gone for a long time.”

Azira straightened up. “Walk with me.”

The metallic palm with soft sensitive tissue that mimicked skin extended towards Jay. The palm was fire made alive. Jay hesitated for a moment too long and the angel retracted his hand.

Through his skin, Jay felt thunder. Lightning swirled inside of him, ready to crack and rumble with need. Azira walked forward, out of the temple. Jay followed.

Snow piled on the statues of wolves and the steps to the temple were frozen and slippery from disuse. Azira floated over them gently, landing into a pile of snow near one of the statues. In front of them, a view to the wastelands that used to hold life. Now, only death lurked on those plains of old. Jay approached Azira, closer again. He would’ve shivered if not for the thunder in his veins and the sun next to him.

“Null once told me you use arc to paint,” Azira spoke.

“Yes. It is best done during calm storms.”

“What is the point? It doesn’t last. The painting is gone before it can be admired.”

Jay looked to Azira with care. The Exo stared at the distance, to the old, dead things. With only a single step, Jay stood right next to him. Observed him with a type of reverence one would reserve for witnessing a unique celestial phenomenon.

“The point is to have it in your memory,” Jay replied. “I remember all of my paintings. Even if they’re gone, they will live with me for as long as I do.”

Azira released his breath and a puff of warmth spilled through the frozen air in front of him. His arms locked behind him, claws itching to scratch and burn.

“Memory. Something I do not have the luxury to rely on.”

Jay forgot himself and his manners. He trembled, not from the cold, but from the affection he’d held for so long he could no longer remember when it began. Perhaps back on that frigid land with red veins. In a moment, he pulled one of Azira’s arms away and held it close, fixing the mistake of not accepting his palm earlier.

Touching his arm sent the lightning into a dance beneath his skin. A zap of arc flew from his fingers and into Azira’s mechanical body. Their eyes met and Jay’s knees turned to rubber.

As slowly and gently as he could, Jay raised Azira’s hand up, closer, forward, until it rested on his armoured chest. Thunder growled from within, waiting to be satisfied.

“Your memory will live for as long as I do, just like my paintings.”

Perhaps he imagined it, but Azira seemed to have trembled as well. His fragile hand shook as it rested on Jay’s armour. The claw sank into metal and their eyes met again.

Jay dared to bring Azira’s hand higher.

Eons passed as they stared at each other on the snowy cliff, overlooking ruins of a civilisation long gone and protected by the enormity of the mountain and its cold stone temple. Wolves howled through the freezing winds as Jay brought the Exo’s clawed hand to his lips.

Azira allowed it and Jay would not have dared to ask for anything more. He relished this simple moment of touching his distant frozen angel with wings of fire.

For now, it was enough.


End file.
